


"Семейная черта" + "За черту"

by Serenada_san



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер воскрес, но превращаться в доброго дядюшку даже не подумал. И племянника не простил.<br/>Драббл-дуплет</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Семейная черта" + "За черту"

**I.**

\- Девушка на ресепшн такая милая, - замечает Питер. – Рыженькая. В твоем вкусе, да? 

Стайлз смотрит на него не мигая и молчит. Питер не удивляется. За последние четыре дня Стайлз не сказал ни слова, если, конечно, не считать его сбивчивое бормотание сквозь ночные кошмары. 

Чужое молчание не проблема. За шесть лет комы и несколько месяцев смерти он так нахлебался тишины, что теперь готов говорить за двоих. 

\- Ты же не хочешь, чтобы ей было больно? Ну, знаешь… как той. Предыдущей. 

Стайлз смаргивает, но не отворачивается. Он пытался передать той девчонке сообщение. Для нее все закончилось не очень хорошо. Для нее просто все закончилось. 

Питер опирается о столешницу, пряча Стайлза в капкане своих рук, любуется им. Закатное солнце превращает неподвижное лицо в золотую маску, и это немного пугало бы, если бы Питер помнил, что такое страх. 

\- Не надо, Стайлз, - просит он с той нежностью, которую ощущает сейчас. Это чувство вздрагивает в нем, осыпается с последними искрами удовольствия и скоро растает совсем, уступая место чему-то другому. Чему угодно другому. – Ты умный мальчик, но ты не улизнешь. На этот раз нет хитроумного плана, чтобы меня обставить, нет оружия, нет огня. Никто не вломится в этот номер, чтобы избавить тебя от меня. Ты же понимаешь? 

Стайлз на миг опускает взгляд, и это можно принять за «да». От него веет апатией, передышка в марафоне испепеляющего гнева, раздражения, нервозности, отчаяния и летучего как дым страха. Стайлз будто ныряет в самого себя в поисках убежища. 

Каждый раз нырнуть приходится глубже. 

\- Умница, - шепчет Питер и тянется к нему. 

Предательская слеза, застывшая в уголке его глаза, на вкус как миндаль. 

Наверное, ему хочется подтянуть сбитые к щиколоткам джинсы, но для этого сначала придется оттолкнуть Питера, а Стайлз, даже не пробуя, понимает, что у него не получится. Если бы он попросил, то Питер, возможно, поддался бы, но Стайлз не станет. Расстреляв свой арсенал слов, он вооружился непривычным, неповоротливым, слишком тяжелым для него молчанием. Тишина бьется между ними в ритме его сердцебиения, а гладкая кожа бедер сама льнет к ладоням. И воздух опьяняет даже оборотня. 

Нежность уступает. Чему-то другому. 

\- Я так жалею, - вздыхает Питер и ведет когтем по царапине на его ключице, срывая подсохшую корочку. – Так жалею, что не могу сделать тебя своим. Что упустил тебя, когда была такая возможность. 

Стайлз улыбается ему в лицо искусанными губами, тянет их в клоунскую гримасу, и зверя Питера продирает от холки до кончика хвоста гневом и жаждой. 

Царапина вспухает сочными алыми каплями, Питер языком подхватывает их, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не вцепиться зубами в подставленное горло. 

\- Он найдет меня, - говорит Стайлз. 

Это его первые слова за четыре дня, и Питер слизывает их послевкусие с его губ.

\- Наверное, - выдыхает ответом и немного отстраняется. – Только будет ли это то, что он ищет? 

В глаза Стайлзу бьет умирающий солнечный луч, и только поэтому он зажмуривается.

\- С другой стороны, это ничего, мой милый, - ласково бормочет Питер и силой укладывает его на стол, до синяков сжимая плечи. 

Срывающееся дыхание музыкой льется в уши, глаза у Стайлза снова открыты. Они блестят, как стекло, в них ничего нет, а Стайлз погружается все глубже, рискуя задохнуться в давящей темноте. 

Питер опускается на него, гладит большим пальцем по ссадине на скуле и заканчивает:

\- У нас с Дереком есть одна общая семейная черта. Нам обоим нравятся сломанные вещи.

 

**II.**

Гараж Лейхи заливает солнце. Стайлз греется в его лучах, подтащив облезлый стул поближе к входу. Дереку из-под машины видны бело-синие кеды. Они постукивают по полу, и Дерек слышит этот ритмичный стук, слышит частое сердцебиение и приглушенный голос, чувствует запах и адреналиновую взвинченность, но этого все равно мало. Дерек выбирается из-под Камаро, берет не так уж нужный ему ключ и смотрит, чтобы поверить, чтобы напомнить себе: Стайлз правда здесь.

Он выглядит хорошо. Обломанные ногти отросли, разбитые губы зажили, глубокие рваные раны от когтей на плече затянулись, синяки почти сошли, а повязку с правого глаза снимут через пару дней. Врачи все твердят, что операция прошла хорошо и зрение восстановится, а Стайлз им в ответ кивает и молча улыбается. Он вообще много улыбается и мало говорит. Он молчит с раздавленным отцом, молчит с разрывающимся от жалости Скоттом, и с подчеркнуто приветливой, милой Лидией он молчит тоже. А Эрика, Айзек, Бойд и Джексон сами благоразумно не лезут к нему. 

Все разговоры достаются Дереку. Стайлз бомбардирует его словами, как будто от их количества зависит его жизнь, и где-то в густой мешанине этой болтовни обо всем и ни о чем дрожит огромное, невидимое, обтекаемое и уродливое. Несколько раз Дерек пытался добраться до него. Стайлз сделал вид, что не заметил. 

Пять минут назад они были где-то на середине первого сезона «Ходячих мертвецов». Сейчас Стайлз самозабвенно пересказывает статью про теорию Большого взрыва из Википедии. Через минуту он может переключиться на принципы размножения беспозвоночных, или на способы обжарки кофе, или на топ-10 самых горячих актрис Голливуда. 

Раньше это немного бесило. Раньше Дерек спросил бы, не забыл ли он выпить свои таблетки. Теперь Дерек знает, что шериф лично следит, чтобы сын принимал все выписанные ему лекарства. И болтливость Стайлза больше не бесит. Она пугает. 

Тема снова меняется, Дерек даже не успевает отследить в этом переходе акробатический пируэт логики, если он вообще был, но это и не важно. Отвечать Стайлзу, пока его несет, словно под кайфом, совсем не обязательно, даже когда в его монологе мелькают вопросы. 

Это продолжается уже две недели, с тех пор как его выписали из больницы. Стайлз идет в школу, нужное количество раз кивает и улыбается друзьям, которые не имеют представления, что им делать, высиживает положенный час с психологом, избегает осторожных расспросов отца заезженными расплывчатыми фразами, полирует все виноватой улыбкой и отправляется к Дереку, чтобы утопить его в миллионе занимательных фактов обо всем на свете. Сначала шериф пытался возражать и запрещать, потом перестал. Стайлз что-то сказал ему. Дерек так и не узнал, что именно. 

Стайлз приходит к нему, говорит с ним и не подпускает к себе. Вокруг него будто рассыпан рябиновый пепел, и от этого больнее, чем от холодного выражения, застывшего в его взгляде, чем от сломанной улыбки. Больнее, чем чувствовать, как в нем клокочут и плавятся сбивающие с ног эмоции. 

Дерек машинально протирает лобовое стекло. Кровь из разбитой головы Питера смыло дождем еще в ту самую ночь, но Дереку иногда все же мерещатся грязно-бурые разводы. Чехол на водительском сидении пришлось поменять. Одежду, пропитавшуюся кровью Питера, - сжечь. 

Волк помнит, как выкручивало суставы во время первой полной трансформации и как сладко было запускать когти в живую плоть, снова и снова. Дерек помнит, как Стайлз наблюдал за ними с непроницаемым лицом, залитым кровью. Осколок выбитого оконного стекла чуть не вонзился ему в глаз. Стайлз, казалось, не заметил. На огонь, в третий раз поглотивший то, что осталось от Питера, он несколько секунд смотрел уже из машины через боковое зеркало заднего вида. Потом отвернулся. 

Дерек сделал все, чтобы обугленные части тела никогда больше не смогли найти лазейку для воскрешения. Голову он закопал отдельно. 

Перебирая разложенные на верстаке инструменты, Дерек не сразу понимает, что в гараже стало слишком тихо. Он оборачивается. 

\- Тебе нравится? – спрашивает Стайлз, рассматривая его, и на вопросительный взгляд кивает в сторону потрепанной машины, зияющей провалами вмятин на черных лоснящихся боках: - Возиться с ней. 

Это похоже на один из бесконечных вопросов, не требующих ответа, но Стайлз молча ждет, и Дерек понимает: это другое. Это то самое. 

\- Что он сказал тебе? 

Стайлз не шевелится, но Дерек видит, как слова попадают в цель. 

\- Когда именно? – Стайлз отмирает, качается на оседланном стуле, вертит головой, разглядывая заваленные разным хламом полки. – Он много чего говорил. Он так много говорил, что я задолбался слушать. Сто-о-олько дерьма… на пару жизней хватит.

\- Ты думаешь, это я виноват? – спрашивает Дерек как может ровно и с силой трет измазанные в масле руки первой попавшейся тряпкой. 

\- Я думаю, что ты так думаешь, - говорит Стайлз. Над верхней губой и на висках у него блестят капли пота, пальцы до белизны сжимают спинку стула, а улыбка бьет Дереку под дых. – Я думаю, мы с тобой могли бы давать мастер-классы на тему «Мое чувство вины, или как засрать себе мозг» и заколачивать на этом нехилые бабки. Я думаю, он сделал все, чтобы меня тошнило от одной мысли о тебе. Но знаешь… хуй ему, нашему славному дяде Питеру. Вот что я думаю. – Он наклоняет голову и спрашивает с интонацией, явно подхваченной у его психотерапевта: - А что думаешь ты? 

Он такой чужой в этот миг, что Дерек теряется между желанием встряхнуть его и порывом отступить на пару шагов. Но он стоит на месте и мягко просит:

\- Не надо, Стайлз. 

Улыбка наконец сползает с измученного лица. 

\- Больше так не делай, - говорит он сухо. – Больше…

Закончить не удается, и Стайлз просто мотает головой. 

Прицельное попадание. Дерек ловит ударную волну, глубоко вдыхает и спрашивает очень спокойно и очень серьезно:

\- Чего еще мне не делать? 

Стайлз долго молчит, не сводя с него взгляда, и решается. Говорит, будто выковыривая из кровоточащей раны пулю:

\- Не зови меня милым, даже в шутку. Не завязывай мне глаза. Не зажимай мне рот. Не заставляй меня пить. Не связывай меня. Не… души меня. Не убивай из-за меня людей... больше. Не... не… - он замолкает и смотрит так потерянно, будто не помнит, где он находится. Он продолжал бы еще долго, если бы мог. 

Дерек пригибает к земле голову оскаленного волка. Он помнит: нельзя убить то, что уже мертво. Нельзя, даже если очень хочется. 

\- А что мне сделать, Стайлз? Просто скажи, что мне сделать. 

Стайлз молчит пугающе долго. Его щека влажно блестит, когда он переводит взгляд с Камаро на Дерека и тихо, надтреснуто просит:

\- Почини меня. 

Дерек бездумно шагает к нему. В круг из рябинового пепла.

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве сопровождения - найденный в Интернете [рисунок](http://s58.radikal.ru/i161/1303/44/e4831563d35f.jpg)


End file.
